


【铁盾】朝生暮死

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【铁盾】朝生暮死

振金盾牌狠狠落下砸到反应堆上的时候，托尼·史塔克心里在想什么？  
  
托尼自己也说不上来，因为他当时大脑一片空白，有个声音在他脑海里高声咏叹：  
  
“我奋力挣扎，尽我所能刻薄、尖锐。”  
  
“为的就是有朝一日，爱神来给我套上枷锁时我能大声抗辩：不！我从未为他流过半滴泪！”  
  
“然而这切肤之痛的反抗在此时此刻失去意义。”  
  
“我的堡垒已为他陷落。”  
  
然后他使劲儿地在思索，这到底是谁的声音？为什么这么好听这么迷人？为什么我感觉很熟悉又感觉从来没听过？  
  
托尼终于想明白了“噢，原来这是我自己的声音啊”的时候，史蒂夫从他身上跌落了下来，他们就好像第一次见到对方似的凝视着彼此。  
  
他们都满身伤痕，气喘吁吁，面容被遮盖在血迹、灰尘、伤痕和淤青之下。托尼忽然很感激史蒂夫刚才相当执着地敲下了他的面甲，所以他现在不能把目光藏在头盔之下，他得直接和史蒂夫四目相对。老实说他几乎有点害怕这个，他害怕在他不知情和无法控制的情况下，他们的眼神都会坦诚到近乎裸露。  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Steve.”  
  
他们相当简短地说。  
  
这很可能是一对刚刚确认关系的恋人所能拥有的最简短的对话了，他们仅仅是呼唤对方的名字，但这其中已经包含了彼此所需要的一切。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来，刚才还在呼唤他名字并和他交换缠绵眼神的男人忽然脸色一变，冲他吼道：“把盾给我留下！”  
  
作为一个喜欢“多线程工作”的超级天才，托尼的情绪和思维变得一样快，史蒂夫一度很讨厌这点。实际上，托尼身上让他感到讨厌的特质太多了，美国队长愿意和钢铁侠一起出生入死，但这不代表他觉得他们两人相处起来很愉快。  
  
然而现在……不，当然不是说史蒂夫忽然就爱屋及乌地喜欢上了托尼身上的每一个特质，托尼忽然翻脸的时候那熟悉的怒火立刻就涌了上来，可是这一次史蒂夫觉得比任何一次都要痛快，因为他终于明白他和托尼之间跳着生死交锋般的舞蹈，他们互相引领和配合，互相争夺主导权，互相牵动着情绪。  
  
几乎每一种情绪。  
  
托尼牵动着他，他当然也牵动着托尼，他们让彼此幸福欢畅，也让彼此憎恨厌恶，他们触动了彼此的每一种情感，弹奏了心琴的每一根弦，然后总算明白了这意味着什么。  
  
爱不一定是真的。爱可能是依赖，可能是习惯，可能是幻觉，可能是失控的心跳和莫名的愉悦。  
  
但托尼和史蒂夫都可以确认他们之间的爱不是这样的，那其中混杂了太多东西，混杂了所有种类的情感，这让它变得沉重、纠结而又真切，以至于在所有的同伴与所有的敌人之中，唯有彼此令他们如此珍重却又如此疼痛。  
  
所以在把盾扔下之前史蒂夫还做了一番陈述：“我是孑然一身、一无所有地来到这个时代的，这里真正属于我的东西可能只有这面盾牌，现在我把它留下给你，我就又重回一无所有了——不过现在我找到了巴基，还多了个通缉犯的身份。”  
  
托尼躺在地上哼哼唧唧：“那你活该。”  
  
史蒂夫这会儿还没完全从刚才的战斗里缓过劲来，他有些吃力地弯下腰把多了几道抓痕的、他亲爱的多灾多难的盾牌放到托尼边上，一个一伸手就能抓到的位置。  
  
“改天我们再打一场吧？”史蒂夫放下盾牌的时候顺势跪坐在托尼身边，低下头，不怎么细致地吻了吻他的唇角，“我是这样想的，不知道你意下如何。”  
  
“改天，改天一定。”托尼咕哝着，艰难地伸手捞过不远处的盾牌搂在怀里，“打完我还得教教你到底该怎么接吻。”  
  
“呃，我觉得我会。”  
  
托尼翻了个白眼：“你还经常觉得自己是对的呢。”  
  
“好吧，那就说定了下次。”  
  
“兄弟。”在走出了托尼的听力范围之后，巴基有些迟疑地开口了，“刚才那是个什么情况？”  
  
“我们……应该算是达成了某种默契。我想你能明白的。”  
  
巴基确实模模糊糊地明白了，不过他也确实觉得这件事里面充斥着非常诡异而且难以理解的部分，他张了张嘴想继续说点什么，至少要针对整件事里让人不吐不快的部分说点什么，然而他偏过头，看到刚刚抛弃一切成为了通缉犯的老友脸上露出幸福洋溢的神情，忽然就觉得没什么好说的了。  
  
他觉得还是找个冰柜睡进去比较好。  
  
就这样，钢铁侠和美国队长之间只有他们能理解的、隐秘且狂热的恋情，自别离始。  
  
最先发现托尼不太对劲的人是罗迪，因为托腮坐在窗边望着窗外发呆显然不是托尼·史塔克会做的事情：尤其当现在是白天而且他手上没有端着酒杯窗外也没有美女的时候。  
  
“我在思念我远方的恋人。”托尼回答他，顺手接过了他端来的咖啡，用喝酒的气势咕嘟咕嘟仰着脖子一饮而尽。  
  
小场面。罗迪告诉自己。虽然成为钢铁侠又成为复仇者以来他发疯的频率和方向都有所改变，但这种发疯还是时不时要来一次的。  
  
他尽量轻描淡写地问托尼：“新女友？”  
  
作为回应似的，托尼也非常轻描淡写地回答他：“新男友。”  
  
小场面。罗迪再次告诉自己。  
  
“是不是最近发生的事情对你造成的刺激太大导致你精神上出了一些问题开始胡言乱语？”  
  
“别紧张，罗迪，我没疯，真的没有。至少不是心理学上的疯，如果你是说修辞上的，那还真有点。”  
  
“没错，你没疯，现在我们都假设你没疯，那么你能准确地告诉我你究竟是什么时候开始恋爱的吗？”罗迪停顿了一会儿，补充道，“或者什么时候出柜的。作为你的好兄弟我居然错过了这事儿。”  
  
他的好兄弟还在呆呆出神思念远方的恋人，罗迪本着人道主义精神追问到底：“或者这位史塔克先生有兴趣把他的新任男友介绍给我认识一下吗，这样我可能会放弃帮你预约心理医生的想法。”  
  
这下托尼倒是立刻就回过神来了，他迷茫地眨巴着眼睛就好像罗迪刚才说了不得了的蠢话似的：“不用介绍，你认识他的，就是史蒂夫啊。”  
  
“不好意思，什么史蒂夫？”  
  
托尼递给他一个“看看，你才疯了”的眼神：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，百岁高龄的美国冰棒队长，想起来了吗？”  
  
罗迪觉得自己被一团空气凭空噎住了，等他终于把气理顺了之后他已经重新找回了平静：“我早该猜到你俩搞在一起了。”  
  
托尼摇了摇手指：“纠正一下，你没法早猜到我俩搞在一起了，因为我们刚搞在一起。”  
  
“刚？”  
  
“就是刚。不太长的一小段时间。准确来说，就在西伯利亚。”  
  
“我现在非常确定。”罗迪说，“我们之中肯定有一个人疯了。”  
  
托尼亲切地拍拍老朋友的肩膀：“我知道那个人肯定不是我。”  
  
那时候，罗迪还以为接下来他会被迫参与到一些非常莎士比亚的事情当中去，比如帮托尼罗密欧和他的通缉犯朱丽叶见个面什么的，然而这些事情却并没有找上门来，罗密欧和朱丽叶连电话也不打信也不写——如果史蒂夫临别前送来的那一封不算的话。  
  
托尼做出的唯一改变就是他开始戴戒指了，罗迪花了很长时间来思考这其中有何意义，终于在某天托尼出现在电视新闻上的时候意识到，这样史蒂夫也能看到他戴了戒指。这大概就是他的目的吧，一种得不到回应的消息传递。  
  
罗迪没想到的是这个举动其实在地球的某个隐蔽角落得到了无声的回应，他再次见到美国队长的时候，看见超级士兵的半指手套边缘处露出一点银光——仔细看就会发现，他戴了一枚和托尼成对的戒指。  
  
但是那显然不是一起被制造出来的对戒，最符合逻辑而且也应该最符合实际情况的一个猜测是，史蒂夫在什么地方的新闻里看见了托尼手上的戒指款式，然后自己仿制了一枚成对的。  
  
好吧。战争机器对自己说。该承认这一点了，这几年来他们确实在以他们自己的方式谈一场恋爱，只不过你无法理解罢了。  
  
托尼和史蒂夫的这段恋情中让大部分人都无法理解的部分还有很多，比如他们再次见面的时候，不知晓内情的人可能都看不出来这是一场阔别多时后的重逢，史蒂夫冲在最前面扶住托尼，架着托尼的胳膊让他站稳然后带着他往回走，就好像他只是去接因为醉酒而踉跄的丈夫回家似的。  
  
他们表现得仿佛已经作为恋人在同一屋檐下生活了很多年，这下连知晓内情的人都不敢确定他们是不是真的在西伯利亚才确定关系，接着立刻就天各一方。  
  
“我想去洗个澡。”托尼对史蒂夫说，“相信你对我为什么会有这个想法并不感到奇怪。”  
  
“是。”史蒂夫轻轻松松地把他横抱起来，“而且我还可以直接抱你去。”  
  
“啊哈，我想这就是有个超级士兵做男朋友的好处了。”托尼嘟哝着伸出一只手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，“待会儿你在边上看着点，我怕我把自己淹死在浴缸里。”  
  
史蒂夫和穿着浴袍的托尼一起钻进被子之后做的第一件事是凑到他颈侧使劲地嗅了嗅，然后问他：“我感到奇怪的是你为什么总能把自己弄得香香的。”  
  
“可能因为我过得比较精致，而且还刚洗过澡，以及我不记得你有没有闻过我刚从战甲里爬出来之后的味儿。”托尼皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“不好意思，那时候你的味道一般都和大家从紧身衣里爬出来之后的味道混在一起，所以我没注意过。”  
  
他们两个靠着对方，像两个谈论校园趣事的高中生似的幼稚地笑了好一会儿，当他们终于安静下来，就只是沉默地躺在一起的时候，氛围开始变得不一样了。  
  
史蒂夫正思考着要说些什么的时候，注意到了托尼锁骨旁的一道伤疤。  
  
“这道疤痕是怎么搞的？”他指了指那个部位，“我好像没有印象。”  
  
“这是拜你所赐。”  
  
“在西伯利亚的时候？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你从来没和我提起过。”  
  
“第一，从那时候到现在我们着实没什么机会做面对面的深入交流——哪怕非面对面的交流也不怎么有。第二……”托尼耸了耸肩膀，“我该说什么？痛痛？要亲亲？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了片刻，然后追问他：“要吗？”  
  
托尼咧开嘴，把浴袍又扯松了一些：“来一个吧。”  
  
最后史蒂夫来的不止一个，他几乎吻遍了托尼身上他能找到的每一道伤疤以及他手上的茧，托尼一会儿发出享受的低吟一会儿又被他弄得很痒，不过大部分时间里，托尼都轻柔且理所当然地揉着他的胸肌感慨：“我也很想对你做一样的事情，然而你身上实在没有疤痕给我找——不过我可以做点别的更棒的事情。”  
  
托尼起身把尚还不明就里的史蒂夫压在身下。  
  
“鉴于我在没吃没喝没空气的宇宙里被困了那么久，我本来是想先缓一缓的，休息一下好让自己恢复到最佳状态的。”托尼解开刚才已经被扯得乱七八糟的浴袍，“但你刚才把我给搞硬了，亲爱的。”  
  
过了一会儿，他们重新回到只是靠在床上的状态——只不过这次是一丝不挂的。托尼还在恋恋不舍地揉史蒂夫的胸肌：“我想我得再强调一次这还不是我的最佳状态。”  
  
“我觉得已经不错了。”史蒂夫难得这么慵懒，他缩了缩身体，把头枕在托尼身上，“况且这不是很重要。”  
  
“不不不，这太重要了，这是我带给你的独一无二的感官体验。”托尼坐起来好让史蒂夫能够直视他，“我们对彼此来说只是感官。我现在调动着你的视觉……”  
  
他俯身把嘴唇凑到史蒂夫耳边。  
  
“听觉……”  
  
抚摸着他的脸颊。  
  
“触觉……”  
  
就像史蒂夫说的那样，托尼总是把自己“弄得香香的”。  
  
“嗅觉……”  
  
托尼吻住他，轻咬着他的舌头。  
  
“味觉……”他们恋恋不舍地结束了这个黏糊糊的吻，“还有刚才，我让你的身体很愉快。”  
  
“托尼！”  
  
“哎呀，这是事实嘛，你到现在都还没完全合拢呢——好吧我不说这个了，总之，这全部的感觉加起来，在你的生命里构成了我。”  
  
“同样的，你也会触动我的感官。”  
  
令我爱你、恨你、接近你、推开你、仰慕你、厌弃你。我记住你的声音、颜色、形状，记住你刚从紧身衣里爬出来时候的味道。  
  
生命交织，至死纠缠。  
  
“我会永远记得这种感觉，哪怕某日我垂垂老矣几乎无法再思考，只要这道疤痕又在阴雨天气猛烈地酸痛起来，我就会想起所有与你有关的爱与恨。”  
  
托尼慢慢地握住史蒂夫的手，依次将自己的手指扣入他的指间。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他感受到来自史蒂夫的有力的回握，“我再也离不开你了。”  
  
“托尼。”史蒂夫低声问他，“你什么时候恢复到让我们能再来一次？”  
  
“现在。”  
  
他们经历的这些。  
  
偏见，刻薄，无意义或者有意义的针锋相对。  
  
痛苦，折磨，浪费掉的或者没浪费掉的时间。  
  
还有隐秘却狂热的恋情。  
  
“值得吗？”  
  
好像有个声音在这么问。  
  
你们曲折的相遇和错失，你们白白耗费掉的时光，你们……  
  
“值得。这一切都值得。”托尼轻声回答。  
  
这个答案他一直紧握至生命的最后一刻。  
  
“这是托尼教给我的。我们对于彼此来说只是感官，是所有感官的集合。”在葬礼上，史蒂夫告诉索尔，“只要我还能够被他触动，他就从未离开我身边。”  
  
旁人会以为这是劝慰，但索尔了解他的人类朋友，他知道他是认真的，他在余生的岁月里都仍旧会被他的爱人所触动，一如从未有别离。  
  
多年之后，雷霆之神眯起眼睛，捋了一把胡须，把特大号杯子里的蜜酒倾倒在刻着两位故人姓名的墓碑前。  
  
“敬吾友罗杰斯，敬吾友史塔克——敬地球的日出，敬人类的爱情。”  
  
神明如是说。


End file.
